The Fall Of A Sith
by xAngel-Demonx3541
Summary: Kylo Ren was being torn apart from both sides of the Force spectrum as one of the last people from his old life moves onto the afterlife and caused a crack in his dark shell. Caution spoilers for Rise Of Skywalker.
1. Chapter 1

It was like a crack developed within the dark shell that guarded him as he heard his mother whisper his name. He froze staring at the nothingness, completely blocking out the world around him disregarding the fight he and Rey were in. His breathing caught in his throat as he felt his mother die passing through the Force, he barely reacted as his own lightsaber cut through his chest. The eerie wave of feeling his mother's death haunted him and pained him he guessed the pain from the lightsaber could equal the pain and conflict that was within him. He stumbles, his body caught itself on debris from the Death Star. He breathed heavily clutching his chest, he barely registered that Rey was staring at him with tears running down her face.

Kylo Ren could feel the dark demeanor of his façade crumble away every moment he felt his mother's body become colder – why was he still feeling her? That empty shell that was light speeds away was crippling him with angst. His vision of nothingness was consumed by Rey's face. She clutched onto him as if even she was crumbling onto herself from his mother's passing. He could feel himself battling to stay conscious, his curiosity kept him awake seeing Rey giving him a pitiful expression. He winced feeling his insides swelling with blood with every breath he took. _So this is how I die…_

Rey put a hand on his chest, he stared at her, "What are you…" His words died on his tongue as he felt her power transfer to him. He breathed a solid breath as the pain in his chest lessened as his body was stitched back together. He gazed at her in confusion as she opened her eyes to meet his gaze. _Why save me? _He wanted to know why after countless of failed attempts to have her join him she would save him, "Why do this? After I had offered you my hand before and you didn't take it –."

"I wanted to take your hand…" Rey whispered. He stared at her as she adds, "Ben's hand." He felt his heart skip a beat at the realization that deep down that little speck of light that was snuffed out by Luke Skywalker's betrayal was weakly illuminating through the cracks of the darkness that sheltered him.

He stared at himself, flashes of memories bombard him. He closed his eyes letting out a strangled cry as the memory of his parents flooded him. He forced himself to endure it, he was the last of his bloodline – he was the reason for countless of genocides. He gritted his teeth _Is this is what you wanted mother? To destroy my defenses to let the light to come back in and consume me? _

He felt the pain of his parents – the hurt he had caused them, the reason of their demise. _"Ben…"_

He opened his eyes; his body still responds to that name like it had never forgotten it as if Ben Solo was always there, but he was being sheltered from the world by Kylo Ren. He stared up at the man before him he backed away in surprise. Han Solo stood before him like he did on that damn bridge. Kylo clutched his head in pain with the memories that screamed at him, he fell to his knees clawing at his head as the pain magnified with the screams of his victims. He shut his eyes trying to push back the flashing memories of blood, despair, and destruction – countless of face passed through his eyes and the gore slowed to the final faces of his parents. Kylo stood up putting his hand out in warning glaring at the ghost before him, "You aren't here, you are just a figment of my memory."

Han gave him a sad smile, _"Are you sure about that Ben?"_

Kylo breathed heavily squinting at the pain in his head, "Don't call me that name."

"_But that is your name kid."_ Han responded, a slight humor was in his tone.

"No…it's not. Ben Solo was an innocent boy who was sent away and betrayed by the ones who he called family. He was abandoned by his family, and I had emerged from him to prevent any more harm to come to him." Kylo growled out. He let the emotions take over him even more, "Your deaths pained him –me. It hurts so much what you all did." Kylo stared at Han, the rage and sadness present within his eyes. Kylo could feel the struggle within himself between the two Forces.

Han frowns seeing the pain within his son,_ "We thought it was for the best for Luke to train you – to strengthen your abilities to prevent dark forces from finding you. It was wrong for Luke to decide what fate you would choose. He pushed you to this and I don't blame you, you were scared and fearful of your life. And I'm sorry your mother and I were too late to save you from that day." _

He gritted his teeth at the apology, "You should be. Luke Skywalker wasn't the only person that created who I am today. Hope you both know all of the massacres that I have done you both had a hand in it…this all could have been prevented if you haven't given me up to Skywalker! I—I didn't want this; it was chosen for me because a Jedi feared a future that could have been real. I could have been different if you had just taught me your lifestyle rather caving in and allowing them to teach me about the Force."

"_You don't know how much I fought with Leia when she decided to take you to Luke. I didn't want any part in this Force business, and I didn't want you to be in it either. But she sensed so much power within you and was worried that without training, you would be easily overwhelmed by darkness. When we heard what happened to Luke's temple your mother and I couldn't face each other, I was angry with her and she was too heartbroken to see my face."_ Han responded gazing away from the accusing eyes.

"What changed? Why allow me to create so much chaos for years and neither one of you tried reaching out to me. You know, I was surprised when I felt your presence after all those years of nothing and you found your way to me because that girl had fallen onto my path. Was it Rey who made you decide to seek me out? A girl that had no family and you saw potential for a successor, but yet you had a child of your own that could have been that successor. Was it guilt? Wanting a future for this girl while you threw away your own child's future?"

"_Ben stop thinking that way."_

"Tell me! I haven't felt either one of your presences until Rey came along and stir up the progression of the war, both of you came out of hiding and went on the front lines." _For her! _Kylo wanted to add but he knew it would make him sound jealous of a girl that had nothing but, in the end, gained the love and support of countless of people even his parents. He didn't want to give Han the opportunity to poke at his insecurity. How can a girl that was battling her own demons much to his own have the support of the Resistance? Did they not know how close she is to slip into the dark side? Kylo narrowed his eyes at the possibility that maybe Leia did know Rey's struggle of going to the dark side and made it her mission to sway her from it. _Why couldn't you have done that to me mother? Did you lose all your fate in me and latched on to Rey to get a second chance to right the wrong you have done to me?_

Han was able to bring Kylo's attention back to him, _"I was running away from my problems. I was scared to confront you for the longest time, I didn't want to see how much I failed you. But when I saw Rey and noticed the same struggle she was facing as you did, I thought enough was enough. I couldn't live with myself if I helped someone that was struggling with the same challenges as my son." _Han Solo stepped towards Kylo Ren with the look of determination. _"The last day we spoke I volunteered to go because I forced myself to have enough courage to face you. To tell you I loved you and I wanted to take you home… I missed you, son."_

Kylo stared at Han feeling the crushing pain in his heart, he could feel himself slipping away being consumed by emotions that he thought he had kept buried. He fought the tears that threaten to fall as the feeling of longing consumed him as he stared at his father, "Y—your son is dead."

"_No…" _Han Solo walks closer, the man before him stiffens as the ghost approached him with a small smile. Han stared into his eyes, _"Kylo Ren is dead, my son is alive."_

_No… I can't be changing – I vowed to harden myself with darkness to prevent myself from going back to the light, to protect myself. _He couldn't look at Han in the eyes struggling to hold himself together. He could feel his defenses crumbling away as his father's words awakened something within him. He shook his head trying to collect the broken pieces of himself, "You're just a memory, you aren't real. This is just my mind fighting against itself."

Han smirked slightly, _"Your memory. Come home…"_ Kylo Ren stared at himself realizing he admitted that Ben Solo was still within him bursting out of that protected shell of darkness with Han's words.

He shook his head the guilt was consuming him at the realization of there was no home to go to, "It's too late. She's gone." He stared at his hands; they were shaking – he destroyed his family. They sacrificed themselves to push him out of the haze of darkness. He was alone in this world and it was his own doing. He held a shuddering breath still feeling that tugging force of his mother's cold corpse.

Han gazed at him remorsefully, _"Your mother is gone…but what she stood for – what she fought for its not gone."_

The man stared at him, unable to believe his ears. _Does he really expect me to go with the Resistance? After everything I did to them – all their allies that I slaughtered. It can't be done, but they will all be killed, they don't know what is in store for them on –._

"_Ben…" _Han snapped him out of his mental struggle_._

He breathed gazing back at Han Solo knowing what he had to do… "I know what I have to do but I don't know if I have the strength to do it." He shuttered feeling Han's hand on his face.

"_You do…" _Han whispered the encouragement.

Ben felt his hand raise his lightsaber, he held back a sob having a flash of deja vu on the day of the bridge when his father was cut through with this very saber, "Dad…" Tears fell from his eyes as the memory of that day haunted him.

Han Solo smiled slightly, _"I know." _

It was too much to bear – the whole memory was playing back on him. Ridiculing him of the choice he had made. He just wanted it to be different – he wished he had just turned it over and walked out with his father. Maybe his parents would still be alive if he chose differently. Everything would be different. He gave his father one last longing look and felt his instincts turn him around and threw the instrument of despair in the crashing waves. He breathed heavily, amazed by the different outcome he had created rather having the memory repeat itself. He turned around with a half-smile on his face only to find that there was no one. His smile fell as he stared at the nothingness before him, _I'm sorry it took me so long to find my way back to you…_

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! This is my first Star Wars fanfiction. I was sort of compelled to write it after watching The Rise of Skywalker since I saw so much more potential with the Kylo Ren/ Ben Solo redemption arc. **

**So, this story would start to stray from the movie in the upcoming chapters. Let me know what you all think in the review section below. I would love the feedback **** Thanks for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't know what had come over him, it was like his own body went on auto drive as he found himself back in his quarters. He stared at the alien room before him, everything was shrouded in dark furniture to clash with the bright white walls. He noticed his Storm Troopers warily gazed through his door like they could feel the unsettlement within him. He closed his door with a flick of the wrist allowing himself to be alone with his thoughts.

He gazed down at the torn and blooded black clothes, he felt his emotions prickle the back of his mind of the discomfort of the garments. He discarded the clothing as he entered the bathroom, he stopped to stare at himself in the mirror. "What are you going to do now?" He asked himself, he glared at his reflection seeing the eyes of a terrified boy. _Pathetic, I look pathetic in this state. _Ben narrowed his eyes splashing water in his face.

He took a breath glaring at himself again, willing himself to just regain some strength from his former outer shell – he wasn't this pathetic before, not as Kylo Ren and surely Ben Solo shouldn't be pathetic either. Ben studied his scars, pushing past the evil deeds he had done and focused on the accomplishments he had made. He focused more on the newest scar on his chest and his mind went to Rey. He gritted his teeth at the thought of her, a girl who was his opposite. A girl born from a family with the great potential of the dark side of the force and yet she was strong with the light side. And here he was born with greatness for the light side and yet he went to the dark side and now he was conflicted on where he stood. _I wonder if Rey felt this way. _He gazed back at his reflection remembering her face – the fear and horror upon it as she conducted lightning through her fingers. He smirked slightly _What a pair we are… _Both are uncertain about what path they were destined to take, maybe that answer wasn't that simple… Maybe there was no true Jedi nor Sith that truly are on one spectrum of the force. Maybe both he and Rey need to accept the fact that it is alright to have both darkness and light within them.

Ben frowns in content with that answer, he walks through his quarters towards the closet staring at the clothing before him. His eyes fell on a simple dark long sleeve shirt and pants, the new appearance reminded him of his father. He disregarded the usual coat and armored shirt he would have worn, the simple garments he had on now made him feel a bit more comfortable within his own skin.

He gazed out of the window at the nothingness feeling the pull of Rey's negative emotion. He narrowed his eyes with determination _I'm on my way. _He ran out of the room skidding to the armory, the Storm Troopers peered at him with confusion seeing their leader in regular attire skimming through blasters.

Ben buckled a blaster to his waist, he caught his reflection noticing how much he looked like his father, he shook his head at the irrelevant feelings that bubbled in his chest.

"Sir, what are you doing in the armory?" One of the troopers spoke up.

Ben froze now realizing how abnormal he must look to his men. Ben gazed at the trooper he assumed had asked him and gave him a glare, "Is it unheard of a leader to be unaccustomed with different weapons?"

The troopers peered at each other, "Uh no sir."

"Alright than, carry on." Ben responded turning away from the men down the corridor.

The troopers watched their leader go. One bumped the other on the shoulder, "Well that was weird."

"Maybe the victories are lighting his mood." The other responded.

They walked the other way, "Good, its better with him like this than him destroying everything around him when he got angry."

* * *

Ben dropped out of the TIE Fighter on the dark cracked earth of Exegol. He could feel her confliction through him, the insecurity of being alone. He hoped his presence can reach her and reassure her everything would turn out fine. He could feel her pain, her anger prickling through the connection. Without hesitation he launched himself through the opening of the underground cave. He cursed as he landed hard on the chains that held up the statues in place. He grabbed onto the metal staring down at the distance he had to reach to the floor. His mind felt the familiar brush of Rey's conscious as if to reassure herself that he was actually there.

He made himself relax as he dropped himself slowly to the floor, the rush of his and Rey's connection heightened by their closeness as if their minds were two sides of the same coin. More than half of his mind focused on his surrounding while the other kept a close eye on Rey's surrounding, for she was the one that was in more immediate danger. He ran towards her focusing on the conversation she and Palpatine were having while his reflexes blasted through the Emperor's Troops.

Ben skidded to a stop noticing the Knights of Ren coming out of the shadows. He sent a few bullets their way only for it to be dodged or maneuvered by the Force. Ben's heart raced with his former allies against him, his mind couldn't help to be pull him back to Luke's Temple to the time where he and the future members of the Knights of Ren slaughtered their peers. Ben dodged a saber, returning a blast with the blaster. He winced at the resurfacing memories of the day he and the six Knights of Ren rebel against the students of Skywalker. These six were the only ones that took a stand with him after he brought down the hut on Luke. The other students didn't wish to join the rebellion and tried to fight off the best they could to only be cut down swiftly.

Ben skidded underneath a saber only missing the blow by a hairline. He breathed heavily pushing back a few of the Knights with the Force and sending useless shots to the others that were easily blocked. He was covered in little burn marks from close nicks with the saber weapons. _The blaster is useless against them. _He took a sharp dive turning on his side to try to send a blast that could hit a target by surprise. He succeeded briefly only to find himself surrounded by the Knights. Ben turned around slowly making sure he had his eyes on all of them. He felt a brush of Rey's conscious on his as he watched as she mentally put her back to him.

Through their connection he could hear Palpatine laugh, _"The Jedi are dead!" _Ben looked over his shoulder at her, he smirked slightly and nodded to try to urge her that everything will be okay. Palpatine urged her loudly to strike him down, _"Do it, make the sacrifice!" _

Rey drew her weapon over her head as if she was submitting to his commands, but Ben felt differently.

She passed him his grandfather's lightsaber through their connection, he put a hand behind his back to take the weapon from her. He smirked slightly at the Knights as they took a battle stance once again seeing the blue saber appear out of thin air. Ben shrugs slightly and made the first move as he charged, skidding to the floor with an upper cut to one of the Knights. At the same time, he shot a blast to the other Knight that tried to come from his back. He twisted his wrist able to block another weapon with his own, he dropped the blaster to move more swiftly, he grabbed one of the wrists of the Knights to maneuver his weapon to the other behind him as he cut down the one to his left.

He pushed the others back with the Force as he skidded out the strike zone of another charging Knight using the Knight, he still had a hand on, as a shield. Ben jumped over the friendly fired slain Knight and slashed the Knight that assaulted the other. He took a slouch stance eyeing the three remaining Siths, he twisted the saber expectantly waiting for the three to make a move.

"Traitor!" One hissed through his mask. Ben shivered at the reminder of the word he once used on the traitorous Storm Trooper that ran into the arms of the Resistance.

"I'm sorry I'd put you all down this path." Ben responded studying their movements.

"How could you turn your back from the side that accepted you?!" Another asked getting in a matching fighting position as him.

"I felt conflicted on the choice because I never knew if it was my choice to begin with or if it was Snoke that influence me to the dark side. I wish I hadn't involved any of you, I don't want to kill you." Ben replied hoping that he could at least talk his way out of fighting the remainder of the Knights of Ren.

"Our fate has already been made." The Knights of Ren charged him, "So, we kill you!" Ben sighs, he needed to end this quickly so he can help Rey.

Ben slid underneath the swing cutting one of the Knight's legs, he flipped onto his feet as the other two charged him at the same time, he fell onto his back and quickly recovered with a twist of his saber to block an attack, he threw out his other hand to push the other saber away until he can find his footing again.

He was able to use the two against one advantage of blocking one opponent and making the other try to avoid hitting the other. Ben lashed out succeeding in cutting through the Knights in a quick two slashed technique. He breathed heavily to catch his breath before he raced down the corridor towards Rey.

Ben had a view of Rey fighting off Palpatine's Red Guard, he slashed the back of one of the last remaining members as Rey was able to finish off the rest.

He could feel her relax as he came in her view, he rushed past Palpatine and stood next to her, she smiled at him lightly as they both got in a defensive position. Palpatine stared at them intrigued by the Force of light and dark come together against him, "Fools…"

Ben and Rey sprinted on opposite sides of the Emperor, they lashed out together only to be held in place by the Emperor's power. Ben gritted his teeth as they were flung forward – both of their light sabers fell from their grasp.

Palpatine studied them and laughed sensing the similar Force around them. "Stand together – die together." They were both brought down by the Emperor's power. Ben concentrated on the light saber that was on the ground, he hid his intent as the saber moved unnoticed.

Ben swallowed hard feeling a part of his lifeforce and Rey's being sucked into the Emperor. The Emperor let go of them, startled by the power he gained. Ben winced noticing the Emperor's charred fingers reforming.

Palpatine stared at his fingers in amazement, "The lifeforce of your bond…tethered together by the force. A power like life itself – unseen for generations. And now… a power of two will restore the one true Emperor!" Ben winced, narrowing his eyes as he flicked his wrist to strike the Emperor with his saber. The Emperor howled as the airborne lightsaber cut off his newly regenerated hand. The Emperor hissed glaring at the last Jedis before him, "Your feeble attempts of resistance ends here."

Ben held back a scream as the Emperor greedily absorbed his and Rey's lifeforce. Rey's screams filled his ears, he gritted his teeth over the sound and of the animalistic laughter of the Sith Emperor. Ben could feel himself threatening to fall unconscious as the Emperor took what he wanted from them. He could hear the thud of Rey's unconscious body beside him. Ben hit the dirt, fighting for consciousness as he heard the Emperor above him speak, "Look what you had made…" The roar of chanting in the arena past the throne room from the shadowy figures. Ben clenched his jaw as he stood up dizzily in front of Rey facing the Sith lord on his own.

Palpatine put him in a suffocating hold within the air, the Sith lord snarls, "As once I fell, so falls the last Skywalker!"

Ben was flung through the air, he clawed at everything around him, as gravity forced him down. He gripped onto the cliff, holding himself together, he breathed heavily willing his aching body to move. He slowly lifted himself higher over the edge of the cliff, luckily the Emperor was too distracted by the war above their heads.

Palpatine gazed up at the booming sky, "Such feeble attempts to rebel… It will not stop the return of the Sith!" The charge of the lightning from his fingers were so bright the whole sky lit up in a blinding white. Thousands of airships were struck and falling out of the sky due to energy failure.

Ben leaned on the flat ground, catching his breath by the sheer shock of it all. Airships, friend and foe alike, were falling towards the planet with each stroke of lightning. He gazed at Rey, noticing she was conscious. Rey stared up in horror by the slaughter in the skies. The screams of agony echoed through the force of dozens of pleading resistance fighters. The sky was a brilliant white blue with electricity striking every mechanical object within its reach. Tears formed in her eyes as she watched helplessly with the lives that were sacrificed to follow her to this planet.

Ben crawled towards her, he felt her angst and her pleas to the great beyond. He froze hearing whispers of encouragement within the force, Ben stood up just as Rey did. Their limbs screamed in agony, Ben and Rey glared at the Emperor just as he noticed their heartbeat.

Palpatine scowls at the pests before him, "Let's have your deaths be the end of the stories of the rebellion."

Ben and Rey sprinted to opposite sides, grabbing their fallen lightsabers. Ben dodged the lightning that was directed to him as Rey blocked the strike with her saber. The Emperor hissed as his lightning was directed back towards him, "You are nothing, just a scavenger girl and a broken boy. You are no match for me – I am all the Sith!"

Ben sprinted towards the Emperor while Rey kept him busy with his lightning. At the same time both of them yelled, "And we are the only Jedi!" Ben stroke his saber on the back of the Emperor as Rey's saber charred the Sith's front with the directed lightning. Ben gritted his teeth as he pushed his saber deeper in the husk, the animalistic screams from the Emperor echoed throughout the hall as the once powerful creature became ash. The amount of power that erupted from the particles created a shock wave throughout the throne room, crumpling the mighty foundation of the Sith. The unholy temple collapsed onto itself, engulfing what remains of the Sith.

Ben couldn't catch his breath; he'd spent all his energy from the ordeal he had today. Ben held his chest gazing at Rey to see if she was in any better state. He could hardly keep his eyes open, he sat down on the ground putting an arm out to keep himself steady. He tried to take heavy breaths, but he could only manage short strangled breaths. Ben noticed Rey collapse as she exhausted all the strength she had. Her eyes unblinking staring at the nothingness before her.

_No… _Ben thought just as his body gave out from underneath him and he was met with black nothingness.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the added dialogue with the Knights of Ren and the additional fighting moments that should had been expressed more in the movie. **

**I would like to thank all the favorites, follows, and reviews! Thank you ****An Unknown Writer****, ****Behobbs112****, ****Darkriver Hunter****, ****Queen Chalybeous****, ****WinterRavens25****, ****call me Richardson****, ****cxmgamingKR2****, ****harrypanther****, ****violinpunk,****AlchemyWrite****r, and ****Amones of Magic**

**Everyone who reviewed, thank you so much for your feedback! I was a little worried on how this story would go since its my first Star Wars fanfiction and I'm fairly new to the fandom. But I'm so happy that so many of you enjoyed the first chapter! I hope the second chapter meets your expectations!**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Ben, wake up honey!" _Ben stirred; he strains his eyes blinded by the light that seep through his blinds. _Where am I…? _Ben gazes down at himself noticing he was in a plain white long sleeve shirt and black pants. He walked out of the room he woke up in and ventured down the corridor.

Ben squinted vaguely remembering the surrounding he was in now, Ben froze seeing the person before him, "Mother…"

Leia smiles at him gazing up from her paperwork, _"It's nice to finally see your handsome face again."_

Ben urged himself to not get emotional from this encounter, "Am I dead?"

Leia only briefly paused in her work and continued, _"Not if I have anything to say about it."_

Ben stares at his mother noticing she was avoiding his eyes, Ben kneeled in front of her, taking her small hands in his larger ones. "Mom, look at me…"

Leia looked up at him, tears streaming down her face once her eyes laid on his. Ben gazed down, "I deserve to die, I am responsible for thousands of deaths."

Leia shook her head, _"You were consumed by darkness, manipulated by the Siths to act the way you did."_

Ben sighs, "Even so, this body committed those acts, it doesn't matter if I came back to the light. That nature still lurks within me, mother. Don't overlook that fact so easily."

"_I'm not overlooking that! I just don't believe your punishment should be death, you should live and dedicate the rest of your life in spreading peace throughout the galaxy."_ Leia remarks squeezing his hand.

Ben shook his head, "Rey is more suited –."

Leia glares at him fiercely, _"But you should be there right with her." _Ben reverted his eyes holding back a blush as Leia continued, _"She has darkness within her, and you can cancel that out while she can bring out the light within you even more."_

Ben gazes at his mother, "How do I know if she even survived? She looked dead before I collapsed."

"_If so, I know you are powerful enough to save her as she had with you."_ Leia responded giving his hands a squeeze.

Ben frowns, "It seems like everyone had tried to save me."

Leia cupped his cheek with her hand, and she smiled lightly, _"Your father and I would always try to save you… no matter what, you will always be our son."_

Ben could feel his eyes tearing up, "Mom…"

"_I know."_

Ben breathes heavily coughing, he clutches onto his chest gazing hazily at the dark features around him. Ben could feel his mother's cold body evaporate within the Force with every heavy breath he took. He clutches his face, tears passed through his defenses at the feeling of his mother's lifeform giving him life from the afterlife. Ben could feel his body heal itself making each movement more bearable as the broken bones mend together again.

Ben sat up, he stares at Rey's face seeing those lifeless eyes, he pulled her up clutching onto her back to hold her up, her head rolled to the side limb. He gazes at her; he closes his eyes reaching deep within him for that connection between them. He felt a slight presence and he pushes towards it, opening his lifeforce towards it.

He winces at the toll the energy was taking, he felt himself become weaker, but he pushes more for any physical signs of life. Ben felt himself beginning to become powerless, he gritted his teeth, _Come on Rey. _He felt a weak hand touch his, bringing him back from looking within himself. Rey's lively eyes met his own, he smiles weakly at her feeling exhausted.

"Ben!" She smiles at him, he wondered if she knew half of his life force is sustaining her. He gazes at her seeing her eyes sparkling with some type of joy, he was taken by surprise as her lips attacked his. After a moment of hesitation, he relaxed into the kiss, he pulls away with a small smile.

"It's finally over." She gazed up at the sky as the Rebellion ships destroy the remainder of the First Order's fleet.

He nods, unable to express what to feel by the turn of events. A part of him felt horrified because of all the effort he had done with the First Order was all for nothing and all those years of conquering and genocide had been diminished by this very event. He didn't know if he would have felt any better if the First Order did succeed, perhaps in the end everything turned out how it was supposed to. Maybe with the Rebels winning the war the galaxy would be at peace, compared to the peace he originally thought with the First Order patrolling the streets and enforcing rules to prevent crime.

"Ben?" Rey asked seeing the conflicted look on his face.

"I can't be here." Ben mutters staring at the destruction within the skies. He was a war criminal, a traitor to the galaxy and he will be killed on sight. His mother gave him her lifeforce to live, even though he was deserving with death. She wanted him to redeem himself and give back to the galaxy and he will be damned if he allows her final wish to be terminated by her Resistance.

"But you changed – you helped destroy the Emperor –."

Ben shook his head, "One good deed doesn't diminish bad ones."

"But they would understand –."

Ben glares at her, "Don't be ridiculous. I helped murder their comrades and their star systems. No one would believe I had fully changed – I don't even believe that myself."

Rey frowns, "Where will you go?"

Ben shrugs, "Somewhere no one would recognize me. My mother is determined to have me alive to fix the mess I have created."

"I can come with you. We need to stick together and keep the balance." Rey offered.

"I'm sure our paths will cross in the future, for now you should return back to the Resistance." Ben smirks slightly as he turned towards what was left of the entrance to the underground temple. Rey follows him as they both climb the rubble. Rey watches as he climbs into his TIE Fighter just as she enters her X-wing.

Ben acknowledges her with a nod as he moves the TIE Fighter away from the wreckage of the battle and the sights of the Rebel flyers and he was gone in hyperspace. Rey sighs and took her ship towards the celebration, drawing the attention towards her as the flyers speed next to her with cheers going through the radios.

She could feel his slight presence within her, as if in a way their connection was more twinned together, it gave her some comfort to know there was someone out there that had experienced the pull of both sides of the Force and she hopes eventually they would find each other again.

* * *

A silhouette of a man stood over one of the few remaining intact caves that held kyber crystals. He lowered his hood to examine the clear minerals. The energy they gave off were powerful, his eyes fell on the red crystals that were left behind to bleed by Siths in the past. It has been almost a year since the fall of the First Order, and he had been silently working in the shadows to liberate the different planets that he knew still had a strong presence of the reminisce from his former affiliations.

He picks up the discarded red crystals in his hand and studied them. His mind dawned on his dark past, the blood that he had spilled just like these crystals were forced to be bled to be wielded by the Siths. He remembered how he corrupted his once blue crystal, using the Force to will it to accept his new nature. He remembered he had put too much force into the crystal ultimately cracking the newly turned red kyber crystal, however with its deficiency his new lightsaber had a unique style.

Ben cupped his hands over the red crystals, he remembered an old story of a Jedi by the name of Ahsoka Tano who had purified the corrupted red crystals into a pure white color. Ben closed his eyes focusing on the Force within him. He could feel the same flow of his lifeforce go through the blooded crystals as it had when he had healed Rey. He poured his emotions towards the minerals, wanting to repair the damage within them like he was trying to do within himself. Ben felt his hand go numb by the energy that was transferred within the stones.

He smiles to himself seeing the transparent clear crystals in the palm of his hand. He gazes down at his grandfather's lightsaber attached to his hip. He figured Anakin's lightsaber would be a good fit for him – a Jedi turned Sith much like himself, however this lightsaber already had a story. And he believed it was time to create an entirely new story of Force wielders, beginning with redeeming himself and these once corrupted kyber crystals. Ben could feel the pull of Rey's conscious, he opened his surroundings to her, he stood up straight leaning slightly on the crystalized cave wall.

Ben saw her as if she was truly there before him, he smirked slightly seeing her eyes widen in awe by the beauty of his surroundings. "Where are you?" She asks stepping closer to examine the crystals that illuminate every surface of the cave.

Ben responds, "In the Unknown Regions, this is one of the last kyber crystal caves that the Empire and the First Order kept intact for future Siths. Most of the crystals are still untainted, these are the source of lightsabers."

Rey nods, "I've read the history of these places. The young Jedi would venture here during their training to build their sabers. It's more beautiful then I could imagine… Why are you here?"

Ben gazes at her seeing her curious gaze went to him after she had finished admiring the crystals. Ben showed her an incomplete hilt of a lightsaber, "I came here to create a new path for me. I am holding onto a lightsaber that already went through so much history and turmoil, it deserves its peace." Ben opened his hand revealing the three pure white crystals, "The past still affects me, and I want to prove to myself that I can be healed from it." He could feel the newly healed kyber radiate with the Force, as he placed one of the crystals within the hilt of his saber. Ben molded the hilt closed, with concentration to will the Force to shape the saber in its finishing touches.

Rey watches his work in awe as he crafted the saber expertly. He smirks slightly by her impressed expression, to be fair this was his third time crafting his own saber.

"I understand what you mean… Having Leia's saber feels strange, like its not really mine to carry." Rey responds watching him turn over the saber inspecting his handy work.

Ben stilled slightly gazing up to see Rey holding up his mother's saber, Ben reverts his eyes feeling pain bubbling within him, "It is because each kyber crystal within the sabers are bonded to their intended Force wielder. You never got your saber the traditional way, maybe you should try create your own someday –."

"Why not now?!" Rey asked excitedly gazing at the crystals once again.

Ben raises his eyebrow, "You would have to mend a hilt, it will take some time –."

Rey pulls her signature staff from her back, "I can use this! You can teach me to shape it." Rey beamed at him.

Ben scuffed the back of his head, his cheeks flushed slightly, "Fine…but you need to find a crystal that matches you."

Rey frowns and muses over the vast collection of crystals. Ben watches as she walked around the cave stretching her hand out feeling through the crystals. Rey walked in front of him expectantly. He stared at her, "What?"

Rey points at his pocket, "Can I see the other crystals you have?"

Ben fumbles through his pocket and took out the two remaining crystals he had healed. Rey gazes at the crystals, she placed her hand over his, she could feel warmth radiating off more strongly in one of the crystals. She smiles as she picks up the warm crystal in between her fingers. Ben secures the last crystal safely in his pocket, wanting to preserve it as an amulet.

Rey gasps in surprise as the white crystal changed its hue to a light gold. Ben stared at the color; he was intrigued by the change. Rey gazed at the crystal, "I thought gold colored sabers were for the Guardians of the Jedi Temple?"

Ben remarks, "It seems you are destined to protect the new order of the Jedi."

Rey scowls at his bitterness, "Come on now, you can do the same."

Ben shows her his white saber, "I should remain neutral, I'm better off that way." He smirked slightly adding, "I'm not really one for patience on teaching."

Rey rolls her eyes, "You don't give yourself enough credit. Come on show me how to create my own saber."

Ben smirks at her, "It's easy, a child could do it."

Rey narrows her eyes at the tease, "Ok fine. I will do it myself."

Ben watches smugly as Rey dismembered the tip of the staff and molded it roughly with the Force. It took her hours to mold the metal to her liking for the hilt of the saber. She smiles at her finished craftmanship, "What do you think?!"

Ben nods at her, "Not too bad, considering its your first attempt in making a saber."

Rey smiles at the compliment and gazes out towards her surroundings. He frowns still unable to see her whereabouts, "Where are you?"

Rey looks back at him, "At the new headquarters of the Resistance, we are restoring the planets that have been under control of the First Order. Liberating civilizations and freeing them out of slavery."

Ben nods slightly, he was aware of the Resistance's presence in the planets he had dispatched the remaining First Order posts.

"Hey Ben…" Rey's voice seems nervous. He gazes at her, seeing her shy away from his eyes. She continued, "I was thinking… how about you and I return Anakin's and Leia's sabers to their final resting place? Like you had said, the sabers have their own story and it is time for them to have their peace."

Ben stares at her, "On Tatooine?" He had to admit it was a fitting resting place to return the sabers to where his family's legacy began. She nods, and he smirks at her slightly, "I think they would appreciate it."

* * *

The twin sunsets illuminated the earth in a warm pink color. The silhouette of a man and a woman kneeling on the desert ground burying the remanence of the old Jedi Order to begin a new era. Unaware of the ghostly figures that watched over them. The sun diminished the many of ghostly figures leaving three to remain. The ghostly woman leaned into the man, while the other man stood before them as they watched over the couple.

Ben glances over his shoulder feeling the pull of his lifeforce, he felt the same sensation when his mother evaporated into the Force. Ben's eyes widen, he held back tears as he watched his parents smile over to him with Luke Skywalker at their side. He smiles at them, feeling the bottled-up guilt wash away as his parents watched over him. He felt like he could breathe easily, the weight that had been crushing on him since the day he reestablished himself as Ben Solo has risen off his shoulders.

Rey held his hand bringing him back to look at her, she smiled at him knowingly. They buried the past below their feet, in front of Luke's childhood home with the suns falling below the horizon towards a new day.

* * *

**And we come back full circle where the Skywalker legacy began. I hoped you guys enjoyed this story. I couldn't help myself with adding how Rey got her new saber and Ben's redemption arc with obtaining a white saber. In a way I thought giving him a white saber instead of a purple one was more fitting since he was a fallen Sith and he doesn't feel he deserves the title of a Jedi. **

**A huge thank you to everyone who read this story, especially people who went the extra length in reviewing and favoriting and following! Big thanks to ****AurooreS , MonkeyPower435 , Owl1998 , WinneThePoohLover , elea121 , torrp , fireelfmaiden1 , , LadyRaylen, vixen122, Number-XV Axsis. **

**Also want to show appreciation to TheVampyrAsh I love hearing your feedback and glad you enjoyed the additional story. **

**I hope you all enjoyed the changes to give Ben a little more appreciation, he deserved some more credit in the last movie. He is the last Skywalker and he deserved a better ending then he did. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
